Heroes vs Villians! FF and KH!
by Mizuharu
Summary: Okay, the villains in Final fantasy 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with Kingdom Hearts final boss are fed up with having so many forms and still losing to the main hero. You know, the one you can move around with first. So, they come together to rid them
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Okay, the villains in Final fantasy 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with Kingdom Hearts final boss are fed up with having so many forms and still losing to the main hero. (You know, the one you can move around with first.) So, they come together to rid them of the heroes. Of course, there is some difficulty to this plan. What are they? Well, you have to read the fiction first!

Disclaimer - I own nothing in this fic except the mind that thought up this. Please, don't hate me. I try my best, but I suffer from random A.D.D! Mwuahahahahaha-CHICKEN-hahahaha! A/N - Okay...shoot me if you hate it, review if you like. I'll put up the second chapter when I get some okay reviews. Also, some parts were to irresistible to make a joke for. Please don't hate me...

Chapter 1 - The "Secret" Club

"NOOOO!" Some random tourist wondered where the sound came from, but both were eating ramen, so didn't care too much. The scream was from no other then Seymour Guado, the one we all love/hate. "Curse those humans,...and their Ranso, too!" He started to curse under his breath about ruined plans and Republicans. (You know, evil stuff.) While walking (or floating, 'cause ghost float, right?), he peered out of the corner of his eye, reading:

"Having hero trouble? Fought the hero(s) more then once and have a different form in each fight? Still want world destruction? Then, look no further! Come to the address below and get more info! (Note: Must cast Firaga...or Fire3, on the sign to see it.)"

After reading it a second time through, Seymour cast Firaga in haste, burned part of his robe, but also got the sign. He memorizes the address; found a map placed near the ground. Followed the road, then found the place of meeting. He knocked, then the door flew open, along with a loud screech. He looked inside. There was a man in a black coat, snuggling an oversized sword, an...it (?) on the couch doing its fingernails and a woman at the other end doing its toe nails. Out of nowhere, a tan man with a freaky shadow came into Seymour's sight, yelling in his ear, "Welcome to the DARKNESS!" Seymour jumped back, then the first man he saw whacked the loud one in the head with the blunt side of his sword.

"Don't mind him. He never finished school and now puts 'DARKNESS!' in every sentence. His name's Ansem."(A/N - See kids, go to school, or become Ansem and get pwned be a fourteen-year old.) " I'm the leader and founder of the club/organization, Sephiroth!" There was a long pause 'cause "One-Winged Angel" started playing. "Over there is Ultimecia. She has seven forms or something. No one pays attention anymore." Seymour looked at her, and she mouthed "5" to him. " There is Kuja, and yes, that IS a man!" Kuja looked over, then continued to dry his nails. " He really has only two forms, but he caused a war. That counts for something. Not as cool as me, though."

Before Seymour could stop himself, he asked, " What you do?" He knew he would regret it, and he was right.

Sephiroth smiled and became wide-eyed, then said, " I killed some towns people, burned the same town down to the ground, killed the president of Shin-ra, killed an endangered species/ main hero's girlfriend/ flower girl, made the main hero think he was my puppet, summoned a meteor to destroy the world to become one with the planet, reappeared in a really cool movie, fought the same kid Ansem lost to, and..."

"I get it!" Seymour was dizzy for a moment, too much information then he needed. After a while, he learned that they all wanted to "remove" the main heroes, cause the rest were useless without him. They thought about killing them, but Sephiroth pointed out that they had something called a "Save Point", which meant that they can die any number of times and still come back. Everyone agreed, then Ultimecia suggested using her rings!

"What good will those do?" Kuja asked. "They look pretty, but they are just rings, right?"

" WRONG!" Ultimaca proclaimed, then pulled off five rings, and passed them out among them. " Okay, these I use to get to my castle, so they posses some time magic. Everyone follow?" Everyone nodded. " If the wearer can't control the power in the ring, the person will be sent to a time rift!"

" I understand, " cheered Sephiroth. " So we put them on the ones we need to rid ourselves of and then continue on with our past plans?" Ultimaca nodded. " ALRIGHT! Sounds like a plan! Everyone, move out!" Everyone left, except Kuja. He went over to the couch and grabbed the nail kit, then left.

Some of our villains had a harder time with the hero. Ultimecia had it easy. She went and took control of Rinoa, made her ring look like Squall's, then had Rinoa give Squall the fake one. Rinoa regained control of her body, had no idea what happened, kissed Squall, and skipped away. Squall shrugged, then put "his" ring on. Then, "POOF!", was gone in a second after it was put on. Ultimecia felt proud of herself, then headed to the hideout. Squall, on the other hand, was sent to "the rock".(The one at the end of FFVIII) He looked around, then began to scream. "NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" He rolled up into a ball, then rocked back-&-forth. " FIVE FORMS! FIVE #$ING FORMS!...MY MAGIC! WHERE'S MY MAGIC! LEAVE MY GFS ALONE! DON'T BLOW AWAY ULTIMA! ...desalinate...rock!"...We'll leave him be for now.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, had it harder. He went all around Midgar, and still couldn't find Cloud. After an hour, he had an idea. He went to the church in the slums, and sure enough, there was Cloud! Sephiroth was thinking of how to get the ring on Cloud, but before he could finish, Cloud saw him. "Sephiroth?" Sephiroth instantly jumped. Cloud was straight ahead. A small pause, and, like a battle cry, Cloud shouted "SEHPI-KUUUUUUN!" Then, "Sehpi-kun" was glomped to the ground. Cloud continued screaming is poor Sephiroth's ear. " Sephi-kun! I knew you'd live after that Omni-Slash thingy! Your invincible!"

Sephiroth found this the perfect time to slip on the ring, but needed a way. He then shuddered, then began to push Cloud off him. He had to "IMPROVISE" quite a bit. "Cloud," Sephiroth began, got onto one knee, and then pulled out the ring. " Will you marry me?" Sephiroth had to stop himself from crying.

" OF COURSE!" Cloud snatched the ring, then placed it on his finger. With that, Cloud disappeared. Sephiroth cried to himself the whole way back to the hideout. Ultimecia was there drinking sake for a victory drink. She saw the leader, then his face. She knew what he did from that much, and poured him a large glass of it. Sephiroth, being Sephiroth, could live after a huge alcohol in-take.

Cloud was sent to the very same rock a Squall. "Uh..." Cloud began, "hi?"

"MY MAGIC! WHERE'S MY MAGIC!" Cloud could tell this was going to be a long day...or however long he was going to be on "the rock".

Kuja was outside the castle of Garnet and Zidane. He was just going to wait there for Zidane to come, tell him all the ladies will flock to him if he wore it all the time. In the mean time, Kuja could finish his nails. When he opened the jar of nail polish, there was a high-pitched scream. " GET OUT! AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!" With that, there was a monkey man that flew out the second level, and came down with a crash. Kuja sighed, got to his feet, and then he was sent flying!

Zidane used the mug skill on him, and stole 100 gil and the ring from Kuja! '_Oh, crap!_' was all Kuja was thinking. "Huh?" Zidane stared at the ring. Thought for a minute, then started to go towards the castle. " With this, I can get Dagger to love me again! Kuja, for a evil guy, you carry the best stuff!" Kuja was in shock. Zidane was going to put the ring on Garnet? Not good.

Kuja leaped over his nail kit, and grab Zidane."Wait! You and Dagger have the same ring size, right?' Zidane nodded. "Well, shouldn't you try it on to see if it would fit her?" Zidane, shockingly, seem to take this in pretty fast. He slipped on the ring, and was out of Kuja's sight. He found it a job well done and returned to base. When he reached HQ, he saw Sephiroth singing horribly off key to "Somewhere I Belong". Ultimecia was there clapping along to Sephi's dance; half a jig and half free-style. Kuja shrugged and went to the couch for his "victory nap".

Zidane appeared at the middle of "the rock". He first peered at Squall, who had settled down a little, but was still muttering about Ultimaca's GF, and Cloud built a tiny Midgar and was playing "Cloud-Zilla". See, he too also suffers from random A.D.D. Zidane sighed, sat down, and tried to pull the ring off. He succeeded, then went to another rock with all the monsters he killed. He screamed, and swiftly placed the ring on his finger. "_There was no way out using the ring_" a voice told him.. After doing this three other times, he finally listen to the voice and just stopped doing anything.

Ansem felt like he was at home, but something was missing. He went to the Great Hall, and found the Shadows playing DDR(Dance Dance Revolution) and the Neo - Shadow's playing Karaoke Revolution. At this sight, Ansem was speechless. He then pulled out a notebook and a pen, then wrote:

"Ansem Report 13 - The Heartless have evolved greatly. They managed to get into my room and then hook up a PS2 to a TV. They also seem to know how to play DDR,...but not so much on Karaoke. No verbally skills yet. They also seem to be eating..." With that, Ansem ran to a Neo-Shadow, and pulled from it'd hands a Pocky box. "NO! NOT THE STRAWBERRY KIND, DIPED IN DARKNESS CHOCOLATE!" Then, another pause. Ansem realized that darkness in every sentence didn't make much sense. So, if he continued this, he would confuse people, and then take their hearts! Oh, wait. He already does that. While he was thinking, there was a load crash near the Keyhole. Maybe the Heartless found a way to unseal it? He "hovered" up to it, only to be whacked in the head with a box li0d! On top of it, Sora was cheering! Ansem went to attack him, but Sora got to Ansem first with Strike Raid.

"PH34R I\/IY K3YI3L4D3 L33TI\I355!" ( For those who can't read L33T, "FEAR MY KEYBLADE L33TNESS!" With that, Ansem decided that the next hit he took, he would admit defeat, and then...he was whacked.

"Stop! My HP bar is down to zero, you win!" Ansem was improvising. Sora, feeling proud of himself, did the Cloud victory stance. Ansem continued, " And for beating me, you get this ring, doubles your AP, HP, MP, strength, defense, and anything else I forgot." Sora jumped for joy, removed Omega Arts, put the ring on, and then "POOF!" Ansem laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHA...DARKNESStwitchDARKNESS!" He looked around, then left for HQ. When he arrived, his Pocky was gone from the box, so he sent the shadow thingy to go buy more. He went to the table were Sephiroth was still dancing, and then sat down.

When Sora appeared on "the rock", he landed between Squall and Cloud. They all stared at each other. When Zidane looked over, he screamed at the top of his lungs, " AHH! YOU TWO HAVE A LOVE CHILD?" Cloud cast Ultima and Squall used Lionheart on poor Zidane. Sora went over and started to cast Curaga, but Cloud garbed him, shook his head "no", and then went to polish his materia. Squall did the same, but went to wipe the blood of his Gunblade. Sora, looking back and forth between the two angry adults and the bloody heap know as Zidane. He sat down, and started to draw on the ground.

Seymour did a plan with the mix of Ultimecia's and Kuja's. Instead of him been mugged, Seymour put on a kimono, then found a fiend. He casted Sleep, then put the ring on a chain, and placed it around the wolf like fiend. After everything was in order, he called for help. Tidus, being a hero, can't ignore cries for help. Seymour saw him running in the distance, woke the fiend up, and fell to the ground. Tidus used his "Slice and Dice" overdrive, just to show off, then the ring fell off at the end. Seymour, covering his face and pretending to be a girl, ran to Tidus, who was examming the ring. " Oh, thank you! You brave warrior! That ring there can make it so you aren't a dream!"

"How you know I'm a dream!" Tidus was scared. He stared at Seymour with wide, watery eyes. _"Oh, Yevon! He's going to cry! Damn Jecht for doing this to his kid!"_

"Um..." Seymour was in a real situation here. He then remembered how idiotic Tidus was, so then had a good reason. " Lucky guess?"

Tidus smiled. "OKAY!" He slipped it on, and no more blonde hero! Seymour did his little laugh thing, then , while going to march back to base, Yuna appeared.

"Oh no! The love of my life disappeared! But wait, what's this! A sphere with man in it! It looks like him, I can't say for sure! I'll run away from here, and go sphere hunting with my skimpy cousin and a person with an attitude problem! DRESS SPHERE CHANGE!" Yuna then turned into Gunner-Yuna . Seymour stared for a few seconds, then marked this event as a "Random Moment" in his head. He arrived back at the club, not believing that the plan really worked. He looked up and almost ran for the door. Ansem was throwing Pokey around, Kuja woke up with bad hair, Sephiroth was singing and falling over ever so often, and Ultimaca acted as a support for Sephiroth. The scariest thing in the room was the fact that Sephiroth was singing "I Think I'm a Clone Now". This was enough to scary even Ansem, for Ansem went "boo" and didn't say "darkness". That was a bad sign. In the end, everyone went to their rightful place to continue pass plans. However, the heroes were together, and could figure out a way out...after they get Squall out of a private rehab. When Tidus showed up, he went on and on about the spells he could use, and then said he fought Ultima Weapon. Squall thought he said "Ultimecia's weapon". Squall never heard of it, and start screaming about it being another form.

...PLEASE FORGIVE MY CRAPPY SPELLING! I can only hope you know what I mean. I got one of those crappy computers with NO SPELL CHECK! Oh, and please don't hate me for the jokes. I'm a die hard FF and KH gamer (ask my friends and family), but some of the stuff I think of with my warped mind. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN YOU MIX ANIME AND GAMES, PEOPLE! If I get some good reviews, I hope to write a second chapter, with the easiest way to kill Ultimaca. Stay tune...if you care! Oh, and I send a shout out to Hana, who wrote "BAG"(badasses against glompers).


	2. Chapter 2

Summary – LAWL! Okay, I might possible (most likely not) have a good reason for not posting chapter 2 for over a year… Okay yea, no I don't. (Told ya…). Anyway, I'm back now and REALLY sorry for the wait. I do not own any Final Fantasy nor Kingdom Hearts. I do own the mind that wrote this and the last arse that kept putting the second chapter off. God, Harry Potter series was done before I even got a second chapter. You know that's bad… Oh yea, I mentioned it, so I have to say something or I'll get a lawsuit. I do not own Harry Potter either… u.u;

Chapter 2 – Rehab for Squall-kun…

"So let me get this straight…" Cloud was sitting on top of a rock on The Rock. Squall, trying to keep himself from crying, was leaning against the same rock. Sora and Tidus were both trying to see if they could revive Zidane… Which wasn't doing too well with them poking him with their weapons for the past three hours. "You grew up at an orphanage, and then a place called Gardens, correct?" Squall nodded. "You were trained to fight… Okay, let's just skip ahead. You fought someone called…"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Cloud, trying to look calmed, looked over at Squall. Squall had gone from sitting position, to running, and then to ball position. "For the love of all that is holy, don't say that WHITCHES name!"

"Hey guys!" Zidane woke up to the word "witches." "Did you know I can rhyme anything you say? Like this!" He took a deep breath, then… "Witches are such bit-" Cloud had covered his mouth, and Squall had his Gunblade pointed right at Zidane.

"Moron," whispered Cloud, "Sora is only like fourteen! Watch the language!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" The three looked over at Sora, who was holding a shopping bag and eating some ice cream. "Riku talks dirty to me all the time!" Sora started to innocently chuckle after that sentence, while the rest of them turned pale. (There you go SoraxRiku fangirls. I did my good deed for this fanfic.)

Zidane looked over at Cloud. "Why are you making that face? You said you got tricked here by a guy PROPOSING to you!"

"That's a different story! Sehpi-kun is HOT!"

And for maybe the first time in his life, Tidus asked an intelligent question that didn't revolve around him. "Sora… Where did you get food?" There was a pause. Everyone overlooked the food and the bag. So how did Tidus see those at first glace? (They all decided to claim it a "Work of a Divine Entity".)

"What, this?" Sora held the bag up high, then dumped it on the rock he was sitting on. "There was this path way a little bit ago and it went to a Food Mart. I figured I could have left ya, but then you all would have starved…" ("Aww" moment. All together… Awwww!"

They all stared at him as he finished up his ice cream. Then, Sora got up and started to walk to the other end of The Rock. "Wa… Wait…" Squall seemed to find it difficult to talk for some reason. "Wait a minute!" Sora turned around, and then, before Sora knew it, Squall was shaking him violently! "What the hell do you mean there was a path that went to a Food Mart?! There shouldn't be any paths on this #$ing rock! Answer me!!"

"Um… Squall?" Squall turned to Zidane with his teeth bearing like a crazed animal. "I don't think you're going to get an answer from him when you shaking him unconscious like that…" They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Squall slowly turned his head back around only to see that Sora's eyes seemed to be almost going into the back of his head. (Oooo, CHILD ABUSE! Dx) Panicnig, they all started to cast Cure and use Potions on Sora. Finally, Cloud had the brilliant idea to cast Life on him.

After they tried to tell Sora it was a bad dream (Now they're lieing about it… Nice role models… . ), Sora went ahead and showed them all the path he took. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached a castle. They all stared at it in aw… Except Squall and Sora. "This is it!" Although they shouted the same thing, their reaction to the sight of it was completely opposite. Sora was smiling and jumping up and down, while Squall's left eye was twitching nonstop, while his right stayed focused on the castle door.

"Sora…" Sora turned around, still smiling, and faced Cloud and the rest of the gang. "That isn't a Food Mart… That's someone's castle… Someone's home…"

"And a certain somone's greatest fear…" Zidane pointed over his shoulder to Squall. He was already in the ball position, rocking, tearing up, and muttering about the end of the world…

"What the hell?! Where is my freaking ice cream?!?!" Everyone jumped from the sudden disturbance coming from inside the castle. "Oh, I swear to… Omega! Did you eat the last of the freaking ice cream?! Don't you grunt to me, buster!" Then, when everyone thought the fighting had stopped, a huge thing came flying out of the top window. Everyone ran out of the way except Squall. Tidus was in charge of dragging him around out of harm's way. BAM! Omega Weapon fell to the ground, knocked out!

"See?! See what's she capable of?!" Squall finally snapped… "And she has FIVE FORMS! That means even by the SLIMMIST chance that we do win, she'll just transform and kill us!"

"Squall-kun…" Squall turned, wide-eyed, then stopped. He stared and stared… Tidus was smiling nervously, pointing over to Ultimaca as she was walking over to them.

"What…" She stared at all of them, not believing they were there. "Well, well… It seems I underestimated you abilities. I never thought you all could escape without… YOU! IS THAT ICE CREAM ON YOUR FACE?!

Sora smiled innocently, like normal. "Yup! It was really good too! You should stock up on some more though! There was only enough for one cone, and I really wanted everyone else to have some food, so I had to buy some other stuff!" Cloud, Zidane, Tidus, and Squall stared at him. "_He still thinks this place is a store…_"

"You… You fools! Not only do you have the NERVE to intrude in my castle, but you dare to mock me and take the last of my vanilla ice cream?! You all shall die NOW!" Ultimaca jumped down from her seat, and was about to attack.

Cloud took his Buster Sword off of his back, Zidane whipped out his daggers, and Sora summoned his Keyblade. Squall was trying to walk away, but they all pulled him back, so he had to pull his Gunblade out. They were all to strike, when all of the sudden…

"GOD, you're FAT!" The heroes fell to the ground, face first, and Ultimaca stared to Tidus. "I mean, jeez woman! Ice cream is good and all, but take a look at you butt! It's HUGE! Are you trying to get a little extra cushion for yourself?!" Ultimaca started to get watery eyes. "And can you say lousy fashion? You know that dress is not even fit for funerals?!"

That was it. The weakness. The ultimate way to take Ultimaca down. Talk about her appearance. (Yea, I know lame. But really… She's UGLY! And I said it works, so there! xP)

"No! I hate you all! The world is too cruel!" She then blew up, then went into another form. She blew up four more times, killing herself.

Everyone stared… "Wow, Tidus! How did you know that would work?!"

"How'd what work?"

"…Never mind."

After that, all the rings crumbled to nothing. Then, they were sent flying through a type of vortex. When they stopped, they all looked around. "Where are we…?" They started to look around, but suddenly…

"Heh, so Ultimaca failed, huh? Well then… I'll just have to banish you all to everlasting darkness!"

A/N – I'm sorry again that this took so long to be posted. And I'm sorry if you find this one crappy. I promise I'll do better on the third chapter. And no, it won't take another year to post it. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that that you all can guess who the heroes are fighting next. If not, try playing one of the games that the heroes came from. You'll figure it out in the first ten minutes of game play.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bwahahah! See? This isn't a year after I posted the second chapter! Trying to make weekly deadlines for myself, but I sort of was slacking. This chapter was due today, and I started today. Sorry .

Summary – SCREW YOU PEOPLE! If you didn't read chapter 1 or 2, then why the hell are you reading chapter 3?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Square Enix has copy righted. I do not own anything copy righted for that matter, so I think I just made a disclaimer for every game/movie/show/product/etc in the world that is copy righted.

Chapter 3 – Not so everlasting darkness…

"Wait a sec..." The heroes had landed in a strange place. It looked much cooler then Ultimaca's castle, and yet more weird if that was possible. Sora was staring at a dark figure, trying to think of who it could be. He knew it wasn't Riku, cause he would have said something R rated instead. Couldn't have been Kairi cause he locked her up so she would leave him alone. The duck and dog things he killed cause they wanted him to become Walt Disney's new body. Tidus was here, so he knew that couldn't have been him up there. Everyone around him was looking at him, hoping to learn the name of this new enemy. The man was standing on top of a railing next to some computers, staring down at the heroes. He was grinning the whole time, ever since they arrived. He knew that Sora would remember him soon, and then he could do what all villains do. You know, the laugh, the dragged on speech where the hero(es) could attack him and defeat him, but don't for whatever reason, and telling them what his plan was, then escape so that they could stop it. He waited patiently, and then…

"Daddy?" The man lost his balance, and fell to the ground in front of the heroes. Zidane and Tidus pointed and laughed, while Cloud and Squall stared at Sora, who seemed so serious when he said 'Daddy'. Sora looked up at the man. "No, I've never seen my dad before for some reason. So you can't be him."

"Are you serious?!" The man stood up. There was a shadow floating behind him, which helped him up. In the middle of his chest was a heart with red lines and thorns in the middle of it. The villain was no other then our third grade drop out Ansem! "You honestly can't remember who I am? The man tried to destroy all the worlds in the universe! The man that is the controller of all that is darkness! You really don't remember?!"

Sora stared at him, then said bluntly, "I can't remember everyone I beat up. Otherwise, I'd forget important stuff like how that ice cream I ate a while ago tasted, or how to jump off a building and use Glide right before I hit the ground. Oh, and I might forget Ars Arcanum or Sonic Blade!" With that, something inside of Ansem's head broke, like a hammer to glass. He got on his hands and knees, then started to cry. This was interrupted by his 'Darkness!twitchDarkness!' bit. And with that, Sora remembered.

"Oh yea! You're the guy who kidnapped my Riku! Prepare to DIE!"

Ansem seemed somewhat happy that he was remembered, but then got wacked in the face with the Keyblade. With that, he laughed. "Heheheh, so you are still as strong as before, eh? Well then, I suppose I could let the Dark Sides come out and play with you and your friends!" And with a snap of his finger, he disappeared, but in place of him was 5 Dark Side heartless. They all stood up, their heads almost touching the ceiling.

"Huh… I've seen bigger." Cloud picked up his Buster Sword, then went into his battle pose. He was waiting for the enemy to make the first move. A Dark Side swept his hand in front of Cloud, but he almost effortlessly dodged it. He jumped up, sliced at the head, and then the creature vanished into the darkness.

"Hmph." Squall, grinning with his eyes closed, thought Cloud was just trying to show off. So, in turn, he took on his Dark Side with his Blasting Zone Limit Break. The heartless was split in two, right down the middle.

"Hey, how come you guys get all the fun, huh?" Zidane pulled out his daggers. He waited for the monster to attack. Upon doing so, he ran up it's arm and to the head, where he attacked. The heartless fell to the ground, then vanished.

Sora was just looking around, enjoying the show. Then, a Dark Side tried to attack him from behind. Somehow, Tidus managed to block it, then attack with his Slice and Dice move. Sora decided that he had to kill one too, so he threw his Keyblade at the last one's head, thus killing it. (Sora had it easy compared to the others… ;)

"So, Sora." Sora turned to Squall, who started to walk over. "Who was that guy just now?

"Ansem. The self proclaimed 'Seeker of Darkness'."

"And those creatures?" Cloud decided that getting information about the enemy before trying to defeat them was the best idea.

"Heartless; those without hearts. But why are you asking me this, Leon?"

Everyone looked puzzled. Finally, Zidane asked, "Leon? Who's that?"

Sora pointed to Squall. "He's Leon! He told me all about the Heartless, Ansem, and the Keyblade! His name use to be Squall, according to Yuffie."

"Yuffie," Cloud and Squall both said at the same time. Then Squall continued, "You know her?"

"Yeah. She's a poser ninja from my world."

"Okay, good. Cause I do not have the slightest idea who she is."

Tidus looked at the top of the stairs near the computers Ansem was at. Then, his face turned from relaxed to panicing. "Uh, guys? Is that suppose to be the villain?"

Everyone turned to where Tidus was facing. At the top, 13 people in black coats were standing there, along with Ansem. Although he looked tied up…

Sora looked up at them, and then froze. Cloud already shouted, "Who are you guys?!" A flash of red light came from one person's arm, and killed Ansem with it.

"We are…" one of the hooded figures began. "We are Organization XIII. We have come for him." At that, they all pointed at Sora. Sora looked around, and sure enough, they were pointing at him.

"Why do you need me?"

"Oh, we don't need you yet. You do need to go to sleep for a year, kill a bunch of heartless in some worlds for us, let us kidnap your friends, then you come to rescue them., but fail and end up doing things that we wanted you to do which you thought was a good deed." There was a pause. Sora looked as though he was about to drool all over himself from not understanding what they just said. Cloud and Squall were staring at them, with a twitching/confused look on their face. Zidane and Tidus went somewhere during that conversation. (Have they had heard it, they could have exploded! O.o;) "Basicly, you're off the hook for now. We helped you get rid of him, then you can continue on your mary way. Just make sure you finish up with these four soon. You need to continue journey with that duck and dog thing."

"Wait… I killed those guys, didn't I?

"Yea, so we made clones of them. They're already sleeping, and we made them so they won't bother you about becoming the vessel for Walt Disney."

Sora's eyes wided and his smile was bigger then ever. "Woohoo! Thank you creepy men!"

One of them shouted at Sora. "I'm a GIRL, bart! And stop being happy! Jez!" With that, she left the room through a portal.

"Uh…" The middle one was slightly confused, but he tried to improvise. "Don't mind her. Here, use this to finish your journey." With that, he opened a portal infront of the heroes, then the remaining twelve left.

Sora, Cloud, and Squall all waited around for about five minutes. Tidus and Zidane came back after raiding the kitchen for food. They all ate, then, with that, they all entered the portal to the next fight.

A/N – Sorry guys, this might be worse then chapter two. . I swear I'll spend more time on chapter four. Should be posted within a week. Today was my self deadline for this chapter, so I sort of just wrote it. Again, sorry. Hoped you enjoyed it a little. ;;


End file.
